The Tales of Hillwood City
by whatsamatta
Summary: Once upon a time there was a village called Hillwood City . . .
1. The Toad Game

_**Disclaimer: This was originally my Fairy Tale that is in my book 'Tales From A Wandering Mind', but an idea took hold of me, and this is what came of it. This may read as OOC, so you'll just have to deal with it. Read, Review, and Spread the word.**_

HA

It was just a typical day in the big city – the grey sky brewing a wet storm above the stone-hearted people on the streets. The Princess strutted her way through the busy intersections, browsing around the eye candy in the windows.

The beauty of all that is sweet and innocent and pure hearted, she certainly knew how to accessorize. Her flowing red locks swayed in perfect unison with her hips, caused by her four inch stiletto heels. Her short jean skirt matched her jean jacket, which matched her white undershirt, which matched her purse, which matched her cell phone, which matched her ipod. She seemed to be the epitome of rags to riches, and certainly relished the fact that she was no longer among the poor retches of the lower-middle class. Yet even with her rise in the social ladder, she still held onto the virtuous face and morals she had as a child. Not to mention her strange change in friendships.

"Lila!" Turning her perfect head towards the caller, her bright blue eyes only brightened at the sight of her human best friend.

"Helga, hey! What are you doing?" she asked as Helga caught up with her just outside some jewelry store.

"Oh, just doing a little birthday shopping for my best friend. And you?" she replied, holding up a few bags from various stores, then implied to Lila's own bags.

"Just a little birthday shopping; not everyone knows what I want ever so much." She giggled, and the two entered the store, not noticing the small toad watching them.

*

He had been a toad for a very long time. So long, he couldn't remember where he had come from. Who was he? Did he have parents? Was he the son of a wealthy banker, or the son of a lowly pauper? Did he have brothers or sisters? Did he have a lover?

That was his biggest question: whether he had a lover in his former life or not. He was lonely; lonely and tired of being a toad. He had even contemplated ending his amphibian induced life – that is, until he saw _her_.

The object of his salvation, that matching Barbie doll, had stood not five feet from his park entrance, talking on her cell phone and observing her perfectly manicured nails. And then, her blonde haired friend approached her, and before he could make a move, they had left the street and crossed the threshold to a store he knew he couldn't sneak into. Stealing himself for a moment, a plan began to formulate between his deep green eyes.

Maybe she liked frogs.

Waiting until the women exited, he positioned himself above one of the friend's bags, and let himself fall in. This time it would work.

*

Helga was exhausted from a day of shopping with Lila. That girl knew how to put a dent in a credit card. As soon as she opened the door to her apartment, she tossed her keys and cell phone onto the side table, and carried the three or four bags into the bedroom. Her short little mutt followed at her heels as she opened a window, then returned to the bags while lighting up a cigarette. As she dumped the contents of each bag onto the comforter and retreated into the closet to gather wrapping paper, she failed to see the small toad flop gracelessly onto the floor. He then hid himself beneath the bed, but that mutt didn't fail to see him. The small dog barked at the toad's getaway, angry with himself that he was too slow.

"Scrap Metal, shut it." Helga ordered as she emerged from the dark closet with a pair of scissors, tape dispenser, and three choices of holiday wrapping paper.

"Let's see. This one's for her, and this was for me. That's hers, this is mine, hers, mine, hers, hers, definitely mine . . ." continuing to sort through and make two separate piles, she only stopped when she caught a glimpse of something at the foot of her bed. Crouching to her knees, she slowly lifted up the comforter, to find the small toad hidden beneath.

"Now how did you get in here?" Gently, so not to startle him, she slid her arm under the bed frame, and enchased the small creature lovingly in her hand. Her dog kept barking as she stood and set the toad on her bed.

"Shut it, Scrap Metal. Now then, you cute little thing, is there a reason why you followed me home?" The toad simply looked at her, and as foolish as it seemed, Helga never once thought herself childish for having a conversation with an amphibian in her apartment.

"Well, no matter, I think you are just the thing to give Lila this year. She may not like frogs," there was a pause as she thought this over, "but then you're not really a frog, are you? You're an ever so tempting little toad, and she has such a soft spot for small creatures. And you're in luck, for tonight's her party, so you don't have to wait long at all." And with that, she made her way out of the bedroom, cigarette dancing between her fingers and her lips, and poured Scrap Metal's food into his dish. The dog simply gave the toad a disapproving glare, then scampered out into the kitchen to eat what was his before someone else took it.

*

Lila was thrilled. Her party was in full swing. She received several amazing gifts – most of which came from herself. She had already seen every gift, save one, the one from her best friend. Speaking of which, where did she disappear to?

"Hey birthday girl, lookin' for me?" Helga asked as she approached from the stairway.

"Yes, ever so much. You still owe me one present." Lila laughed as her friend nodded, then took her hand, leading her up to the young woman's bedroom.

"Come on, you're gonna love my gift." The two laughed, but grew silent as soon as Lila caught sight of the toad sitting nice and pretty in the centre of bed.

"Oh, my, God . . . he's just ever so adorable!" Lila rushed to him, and cradled him in her hands while Helga continued with her laughter.

"Yea, I though you'd like him." Lila's lighthearted laugh joined her friend's, as she bent forward and kissed the toad softly on his head. Helga smirked.

A few seconds later, Lila set the toad down, then collapsed onto her bed.

"Helga, I don't feel good." She mumbled, holding her head.

"Like, 'woozy' not good? Here, lay back." She guided her friend till she was lying on her back, and was feeling her forehead with concern.

"You know, you could have resurfaced sooner." Helga spoke, and Lila didn't understand who she was talking to.

"And you, pssh, don't even let me start on you, Missy." Now this, Lila was certain, had been directed her way.

"What are you talking about?"

"'Sweet and innocent, pure-hearted Lila', please, you knew some bad karma was headed your way, yet you refused to see it. Well, just call me the Karma Fairy!" Helga quipped cheerfully, as she sat at the edge of the bed and stared at Lila, the toad sitting contently next to her.

"What's happening to me?" Lila choked through her fear. Helga was scary when she was crazy happy.

"Now, don't you bother your pretty little red head with the details. You'll find out soon enough." Helga giggled, speaking with mock concern as she stroked the toad with a loving finger.

"Why me?" at the question, Helga's countenance shifted to something darker.

"Don't be so conceited, this has less to do with you than you think. You were simply a means to an end. Feeling, dizzy? Nauseous? As if your insides were playing ring-around-the-rosy? Good."

"What's wrong with you, Helga? Stop, this ever so isn't funny." Suddenly, Helga's mood changed again, and she appeared sorrowful, picking up the toad and holding him towards Lila's mouth.

"Alright, I'm sorry Lila. You're right, this isn't funny. Here, kiss him again, maybe you'll start to feel better." Deciding to question her friend later, Lila leaned forward, and let her lips grace the flat of his head. Suddenly, there was a flash of smoke, and Lila had disappeared.

"Too easy." Helga said to herself, as if she didn't quite believe it, but didn't have time to debate it as she was swept into the embrace and feverish kisses of a man with deep green eyes, blonde hair and a football shaped head.

"Man I missed this." he muttered against her neck as she hugged and kissed him back, before pushing him away.

"So did I. Four hundred years is long enough. Now, have we learned our lesson Football Head?" she asked with a playful sort of sincerity, which he returned with an affirmative nod.

"No." she laughed, then looked about the room quickly.

"Good luck, Little Miss Goody Goody. You're gonna need it." She then pulled Arnold out of the room, but before they left, he cast a final glance towards the bed.

"I love this game." He chuckled, and shut the door, noticing but not caring about the small, frightened looking toad with bright blue eyes, cowering beneath Lila's bed.

HA


	2. The Hunt For Red

_**Disclaimer: Whoohoo, another Fairy Tale! Hey Arnold nor the insinuated tales do not belong to me, although I like to think they belong to all people. Please keep in mind that for the sake of creativity, characters might seem ooc. Read, Review, and Spread the word.**_

HA

It seemed all was well in the bustling city, with errands being run and people being met by the busy little inhabitants. One such person, a young lady named Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, was sitting at a café scanning over a fashion magazine article about the effects of correctly accessorizing with the fall colors. Just a normal day, except today she couldn't quite focus on what she was reading. Instead, she was listening to the banter of the two gossiping ladies behind her.

"_Did you hear?_" one would whisper, and her companion would scoot closer to the table to allude to privacy.

"_About what?_" she would ask, and simultaneously the two would look around for any apparent eavesdropper, before scooting even closer together.

"_About what happened last night._" The first lady prompted, knowing exactly how her listener would respond.

"_No, what happened last night?_" Rhonda couldn't help but smile at how the women resembled parrots, repeating and rephrasing one another.

"_Another little old lady got mutilated late last night, that's what happened._" Both women gasped fashionably, which thankfully covered Rhonda's own sharp inhale of surprise.

"_No!_" the second woman's tone changed to insinuate that she was alarmed, rather than feeding off the information. Rhonda continued to pretend to read, but now her full attention was on the disturbing conversation.

"_Yes!_" the first women continued, soaking up her audience's attention like a dish sponge, "_It happened not two blocks down the road in Chinatown. I should know, I just came from that way. There were policemen and yellow tape and flashing lights and news crews. It was __**awful**__! _" she gushed, and both women tsked melodramatically before the second women began her lead of the gossip.

"_Well, you know what this means don't you?_" she hinted, and Rhonda realized what a sight the three of them made; she leaning back in her chair while another leaned forward, the two encasing the last. Those two women gossiping didn't notice the younger woman's change in posture, only looked from side to side before nodding together.

"_Werewolves._" They chimed, and suddenly all weight they held for Rhonda was lost. Werewolves? Seriously?

Immediately Rhonda felt foolish for listening to two old biddies and their idle gossip. Her face flush with embarrassment, Rhonda quickly slung her stylish and completely up-to-date red pea coat over her shoulders and grabbed her stuff. Her Grandmamma was waiting for her, the two had plans to go shopping and she wouldn't miss it for the world.

Her rushing was well placed, but in hindsight not the right choice for as soon as she turned away from her table, she crashed into something solid. Her magazines went flying as Rhonda went down; a deep male laugh entered her ears while she tried to gather her wits. Suddenly, a smooth hand was in front of her face, offering her help.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry, Red?" that deep male laugh morphed itself into words that nearly sent Rhonda's legs to jelly. But, being the Lloyd that she is, hid it well with a smile and delicate hand. As the gentleman helped her to her feet and set about to gather her things, Rhonda straightened out her jacket.

"Not that it's any of _**your**_ business, but I'm off to see my Grandmother." Emphasizing her statement with another tug of her red coat, Rhonda snatched her magazine away from the man's hands, nearly taking them off in the process.

"Your Grandmother is a very lucky woman then, having you to spend time with." If he was flirting with her, trying to get her hot and bothered, then he was doing a damn good job of it. Deciding it was better to hightail it out of there before she did something stupid, Rhonda gave a quick head nod as thanks, and spun on her heel. As he watched her disappear in a flurry of leaves and people, another woman slid next to him, and moaned in approval.

"Mmm, she's tasty. I'm getting horny just looking at her – imagine what's hidden beneath the red wrapping paper." The woman – who resembled him in almost every way except her gender and older eyes – smirked as she watched him out of the corner of her eye. Instead of answering her, the man slowly turned his head to stare at her intently.

"Oh, don't worry Little Brother, I won't steal her from you. Besides, I'm not in the mood for vagina today; no, I'm craving something a little . . ." just then a rather attractive, young business tycoon, complete with briefcase, brushed past her with an insincere apology. He seemed to catch her attention, for she turned her head to follow him.

". . . meatier." She finished with a lick of her lips, and disappeared after her prey. The man simply shook his head, allowing a small smirk to grace his lips as he returned his gaze to follow Rhonda, even though she'd long since departed.

"See ya around Red." He muttered, before vanishing himself.

*

Rhonda, a young woman who was always happiest spending her father's money on a shopping spree, had been feeling uneasy all day. She felt like eyes had been following her, and every now and again she would catch – only out of the corner of her eye, mind you – glimpses of the man from that morning. He'd be standing close but not suspiciously so, and he was always watching her intimately. Like he was undressing her with his eyes. Like he was fantasizing.

Like she was his prey.

"Rhonda? Rhonda dear, have you been listening to a single thing I've said?" her Grandmother's voice interrupted her thoughts, and Rhonda viciously shook her head to disperse her thoughts.

"I'm sorry Grandmamma, I thought I saw someone I knew over there, but I was mistaken. What were you saying?" She smiled, watching as her Grandmother eyed her closely before deeming her words the truth.

"I was saying that another one of those despicable old biddies – you know, the ones that accused your poor Grandfather, may he rest in peace, of sexual harassment back when they worked for him? Well, another one, I think it was Mrs. Li or something like that, well, she was found dead this morning. The police are saying it looked like an animal attack, and my contacts tell me the old bat was simply _**mutilated**_. Isn't that something?" Her grandmother confided, and Rhonda nodded, thinking back to the gossiping ladies at the café that morning.

There he was again! Sitting at a table three over and watching her intently. Just as Rhonda was about to march over to him and demand to know why a woman and her Grandmother couldn't enjoy a nice day of shopping and lunch at their favorite restaurant, Grandmamma stood while nodding to the patron.

"Well, Rhonda, we've hit every store, and my old joints aren't what they used to be. Let's call it a day, and you drop me off at my house." Even as she stood and stretched, Rhonda could hear the _snap crackle pop_ of her aged joints. She nodded, and gathered up some of Grandmamma's numerable bags to carry to her car. As Rhonda turned back to glare at the man who has been stalking her, she was shocked to find him gone.

*

Not even halfway home and singing along with Jonathan Coulton and his zombie song, Rhonda sent a mildly interested glance in her back seat, only to find a lonely shopping bag Grandmamma forgot to grab. Muttering about Alzheimer's and a smile, Rhonda did a U-ey in the nearest school parking lot and took off in the direction she came from. Because she was so close, it took her barely five minutes to reach her Grandmother's modest Manor, which was oddly dark.

With caution, Rhonda got out of her Aston Martin and grabbed the bag, walking slowly up the stone path even as she felt a lump settle in the pit of her stomach. Carefully, she opened the door to the silent home, flipping on a light and calling out for her Grandmamma and a number of the servants. When no one came, she set about wandering up the staircase, continuing to call out names and flip on lights. As soon as the entered her Grandmother's bed chamber, she saw the form of a body under the covers.

"Grandmamma?" Rhonda called out, and found the body stirred. Relief flooded her as she all but ran to the bed.

"Grandmamma." She repeated while pulling back the sheets, and shrieking. It wasn't her Grandmother, but a younger woman who bore a striking resemblance to the man stalking her.

"Sorry Red, Grandmamma stepped out for a moment. Little Brother will take care of you." The woman cackled, and suddenly a scarf was tied over Rhonda eyes, she would have screamed again, if it weren't for the fact that one hand covered her mouth, and the other wrapped around her waist sensuously before resting firmly over one of her breasts.

"Thanks Jolene." That deep and masculine voice huskily breathed past her ear, and Rhonda was unexpectedly growing hot. The other woman simply laughed, and Rhonda could hear her walk towards the door, before shutting it swiftly behind her.

"It's just you and me now, Red. I know you'll enjoy it." he gave her breast a quick squeeze and her neck a smooth kiss, before tearing himself away from her. With a delicacy she didn't think was possible with rape, Rhonda felt him slowly take off her coat and unbutton her blouse. Once that was removed, he traced the curve of her breasts with soft fingers, and she took in a sharp breath when he kissed her chest gently.

The next thing to go were her pants, and Rhonda surprised herself when she realized she wasn't fighting him, but really helping him along by stepping out of them. He had already removed her bra and panties and laid her across the bed, worshipping her body before a thought hit her and hit her hard.

Quickly she pulled off the scarf, and stared him directly in the eyes. He stood bent over her, naked in all his primal glory. He was beautiful, if ever a man could be as beautiful as him. But it wasn't his incredibly tone and sweaty body the caught her attention, nor was it the way his black and sweaty hair fell into his face as he watched her intimately. It was his eyes, those rich brown eyes that held a feral, wild, and dare she think _**wolfish**_ look to them that made Rhonda realize exactly how this would happen.

He was the one to be surprise when she leaned up and kissed him as fiercely as he had been craving, her tongue demand his mouth and feasting on him as he feasted on her. Her consent was something he had wanted desperately, but now that he had it, it was no longer at the foremost of his mind. He had a stronger urge that needed to be taken care of.

Breaking away from her greedy mouth, he quickly turned Rhonda onto her stomach, mounted her almost immediately. She cried out at the feeling, raising her hips to him in submission as she rested her head on her arms. He pounded into her, growling fiercely at imaginary opponents who would want to touch her in a way only he could. When he bent over her more to bite at her flesh, Rhonda began letting out soft moans and pants of pleasure. His bites were clean but full teeth, not little puncture holes or skin irritation.

He suddenly felt the tingling travel down his back and settle at the base of his spine. With a focus he was surprised he could still maintain, he bent her over more while lifting her hips even higher, simultaneously hitting her inner most sensitive spot. He wanted to hear her orgasm, to feel it before he felt his own, but it had been a long time since he last had a woman, and his will was not strong enough.

He released a howl of pleasure that was in no way human, giving a few more erratic thrusts as Rhonda screamed, not knowing what had caused her own orgasm. He panted heavily as he collapsed on top of her, their breathing completely unsynchronized as they were reduced to nothing more than quivering masses of jelly man-flesh.

"Fuck." Rhonda muttered into the pillow, and he laughed breathily as he slowly pulled himself out of her and got onto his hands and knees. She rolled over and looked up at him, both sweaty and sticky and probably a bit smelly, yet utterly satiated. With a playful smile, he let himself fall onto her breasts.

"Oaf." She exhaled as he snuggled into her skin, kissing the animal-like bites he marred her with while she stroked and played with his hair.

"Curly." Rhonda said suddenly, and he looked up at her with innocent, canine eyes.

"Yes, my love?" he answered softly, and she smiled at the name of affection, before suddenly looking suspicious.

"Have you been eating little old ladies again?" she asked, and he grinned wolfishly.

"Maybe . . ." he eluded, and her eyes darkened.

"Curly. . ." her tone was a warning, one which he knew to be careful of lest he end up in the doghouse. Again. And so soon after he just came up with this plan to get back in her graces.

"Come on, Red, you know you're the only woman I want to eat." He smirked, and entered her quickly to emphasize his point, delighting in her moan of pleasure. He knew she always hated the 'doggystyle' position they just used, but he also knew that she remember he was a werewolf. When deprived of sex for as long as he had been, dominate was they roll the crave. But that was alright, he would most definitely make it up to her.

*

The next morning, while Rhonda and her readopted puppy were wandering the streets of Hillwood City, Jolene approached them with a smile and a letter in her hand.

"Hey Jolene, how was Grandmamma last night? I hope she wasn't too much of a handful." Rhonda greeted, and Jolene laughed as she thought of Rhonda's Grandmother and her reaction to Curly's plan.

"Oh, she was fine; that old bat likes me. Speaking of her, though, she did want me to give this to you before I go meet up with Ted. Later." She called out after passing on the note. She was gone in an instant, although neither paid it much attention. They were too amused by the letter.

_Dear Rhonda,_

_Please tell that licentious husband of yours that I do not appreciate being kicked out of my own home just so he can make up for buying a blow up doll. Next time, just forgive the man so I don't have to worry about having staff change all the sheets in the damn Manor._

_That aside, will you please give Thaddeus my thanks for taking care of Mrs. Li for me, that old biddy was smearing the good name of Wellington by recently accusing my husband your Grandfather of an act that supposedly happened twenty years ago. Only a brave and honest woman would accuse a dead man; can't defend themselves now can they? _

_Well, best wishes, and remember, next time, use your own damn home – that goes for the both of you. I mean it._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Grandmamma Wellington_

HA


End file.
